moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Moshi Monsters Top Trumps
The '''Moshi Monsters Top Trumps '''are Moshi Monsters cards that feature a Moshling with many things on is such as Combos, Trivia, Ratings, and others. Below are a selection of Top Trumps you can collect. Green (Series 1) Top trump green Angel.jpg|Angel Top trump green Big Bad Bill.jpg|Big Bad Bill Top trump green Burnie.jpg|Burnie Top trump green Cali.jpg|Cali Top trump green Chop Chop.jpg|Chop Chop Top trump green Coolio.jpg|Coolio Top trump green Cutie Pie.jpg|Cutie Pie Top trump green DJ Quack.jpg|DJ Quack Top trump green Ecto.jpg|Ecto Top trump green General Fuzuki.jpg|General Fuzuki Top trump green Gigi.jpg|Gigi Top trump green Gingersnap.jpg|Gingersnap Top trump green Hansel.jpg|Hansel Top trump green Honey.jpg|Honey Top trump green IGGY.jpg|I.G.G.Y. Top trump green Jeepers.jpg|Jeepers Top trump green Kissy.jpg|Kissy Top trump green Lady Meowford.jpg|Lady Meowford Top trump green Mr Snoodle.jpg|Mr. Snoodle Top trump green Oddie.png|Oddie Top trump green Peppy.jpg|Peppy Top trump green Pooky.jpg|Pooky Top trump green Priscilla.jpg|Priscilla Top trump green Purdy.jpg|Purdy Top trump green Shishi.jpg|ShiShi Top trump green Sooki Yaki.jpg|Sooki-Yaki Top trump green Snookums.jpg|Snookums Top trump green Squidge.jpg|Squidge Top trump green Stanley.jpg|Stanley Top trump green Waldo.jpg|Waldo Top trump green back.jpg Orange (Series 2) Top trump orange blingo.jpg|Blingo Top trump orange blurp.jpg|Blurp Top trump orange cherry bomb.jpg|Cherry Bomb Top trump orange cleo.jpg|Cleo Top trump orange dipsy.jpg|Dipsy Top trump orange doris.jpg|Doris Top trump orange dustbin beaver.jpg|Dustbin Beaver Top trump orange fifi.jpg|Fifi Top trump orange flumpy.jpg|Flumpy Top trump orange fumble.jpg|Fumble Top trump orange gurgle.jpg|Gurgle Top trump orange holga.jpg|Holga Top trump orange humphrey.jpg|Humphrey Top trump orange lady googoo.jpg|Lady Goo Goo Top trump orange liberty.jpg|Liberty Top trump orange mcnulty.jpg|McNulty Top trump orange mini ben.jpg|Mini Ben Top trump orange nipper.jpg|Nipper Top trump orange penny.jpg|Penny Top trump orange plinky.jpg|Plinky Top trump orange prof purplex.jpg|Prof. Purplex Top trump orange rocky.jpg|Rocky Top trump orange roxy.jpg|Roxy Top trump orange scamp.jpg|Scamp Top trump orange shelby.jpg|Shelby Top trump orange tiamo.jpg|Tiamo Top trump orange tiki.jpg|Tiki Top trump orange tingaling.jpg|Tingaling Top trump orange wallop.jpg|Wallop Top trump orange white fang.jpg|White Fang Top trump orange wurley.jpg|Wurley Top trump orange back.jpg Purple (Series 3) Top trump purple baby rox.jpg|Baby Rox Top trump purple cocoloco.jpg|CocoLoco Top trump purple pip.jpg|Pip Top trump purple roob jessie.jpg|Jessie Top trump purple rooby.jpg|Rooby Top trump purple zack binspin.jpg|Zack Binspin Green Exclusive Moshi Magazine Cards Top trumps green dr strangeglove.gif|Dr. Strangeglove Top trumps green doris.gif|Doris Top trumps green humphrey.gif|Humphrey Top trumps green lady googoo.gif|Lady Goo Goo Top trumps green mini ben.gif|Mini Ben Top trumps green sweet tooth.gif|Sweet Tooth Top trump green Roxy.jpg|Roxy Blue Glump Exclusive Moshi Magazine Cards Top trump blue Mustachio.png|Mustachio Top trump blue Pirate Pong.png|Pirate Pong Top trump blue Squiff.png|Squiff Top trump blue Fabio.png|Fabio Top trump blue Podge.png|Podge Top trump blue Bloopy.png|Bloopy Top trump blue Fishlips.png|Fishlips Top trump blue Blackjack.png|Black Jack Top trump blue Rocko.png|Rocko Top trump blue Freakface.png|Freakface Top trump blue Bruiser.png|Bruiser No Photo.png|Ned Exclusive First Look Cards *O'Really *Oompah *Boomer *Bobbi SingSong *Betty *Zack Binspin *Woolly *Tomba *Suey *Shelly *Shambles *Scrumpy *Scarlet O' Haira *Rooby *Rofl *Poctio *Pip *Leo *Judder *Jessie *HipHop *Gracie *Furnando *Fizzy *CocoLoco Monstro-Citizens Top_trump_orange_Roary_Scrawl.jpg|Roary Scrawl Top_trump_orange_Snozzle_Wobbleson.jpg|Snozzle Wobbleson Top_trump_orange_Stashley_Snoozer.jpg|Stashley Snoozer Top_trump_orange_Tyra_Fangs.jpg|Tyra Fangs Top_trump_orange_Sly_Chance.jpg|Sly Chance Top_trump_orange_Wavey_Davey.jpg|Wavey Davey Top_trump_orange_Weevil_Kneevil.jpg|Weevil Kneevil Top_trump_orange_Clutch.jpg|Clutch Top_trump_orange_Bubba.jpg|Bubba Top_trump_orange_Billy_Bob_Baitman.jpg|Billy Bob Baitman Top_trump_orange_Giuseppe_Gelato.jpg|Guiseppe Gelato Top_trump_orange_Max_Volume.jpg|Max Volume Top_trump_orange_Raarghly.jpg|Raarghly Top_trump_orange_Bjorn_Squish.jpg|Bjorn Squish Top_trump_orange_Gilbert_Finnster.jpg|Gilbert Finnster Top_trump_orange_Beau_Squiddly.jpg|Beau Squiddly Top_trump_orange_Babs.jpg|Babs Top_trump_orange_Art_Lee.jpg|Art Lee Top_trump_orange_Moe_Yukky.jpg|Moe Yukky Top_trump_orange_Dizzee_Bolt.jpg|Dizzee Bolt Top_trump_orange_Lefty.jpg|Lefty Top_trump_orange_Colonel_Catcher.jpg|Colonel Catcher Top_trump_orange_Bushy_Fandango.jpg|Bushy Fandango Top_trump_orange_Ken_Tickles.jpg|Ken Tickles Top_trump_orange_Mizz_Snoots.jpg|Mizz Snoots Top_trump_orange_Egon_Groanay.jpg|Egon Groanay Top_trump_orange_Back_Monstro_Citizens.jpg|back Moshi Monsters: The Movie *Katsuma *Poppet *Dr. Strangeglove *Fishlips *Diavlo *Luvli *Furi *Zommer *Buster Bumblechops *Roary Scrawl *Sweet Tooth *Mr. Snoodle *Blinki *Jackson *Marty *Fitch *Wallop *Blue Jeepers *ShiShi *White Fang Exclusive Moshi Monsters: Moshling Zoo - Limited Edition Cards Top trumps green nipper.gif|Nipper Exclusive "Winning Movies Subscription" Cards Top trumps green buster bumblechops.gif|Buster Bumblechops Top trumps green roxy.gif|Roxy Top trumps green lady googoo usa.gif|Lady Goo Goo Merchandise Top trump green packet.jpg|Series 1 (green) packet Top trump purple packet.jpg|Series 3 (purple) packet Top trumps tins.jpg|Includes series 1 (green) and series 2 (orange) Top trumps turbo.jpg|Includes exclusive sets of cards top trumps first look packet.png top trumps monstro citizens packet.png Category:Merchandise Category:Needs Pictures